Kendra Giardi
Kendra Giardi (born Del Monico) is Terri's sister. She and her husband Phil have triplet children. She influences many of Terri's decisions during her hysterical-turned-fake pregnancy, by assisting Terri in her schemes, and taking advantage of Terri by predicting disaster whenever she contemplates confessing the truth to Will. Kendra and Terri manipulate their obstetrician, Dr. Wu, into faking an ultrasound to convince Will that the baby is real. She is portrayed by Jennifer Aspen. Biography Kendra has given birth to three sons. She and Terri are sisters. She is married to Phil Giardi, although their relationship isn't exactly loving because she has very strict control ov him. Season One Kendra is seen in several scenes helping Terri fake pregnancy, scheming ways to make Terri's secret stay safe. She is also almost always seen when Terri is talking to Quinn about her baby. Showmance Kendra tells Terri that she should move into a bigger house. She is revealed to be snobbish and arrogant, as disregards any of Will and Terri's feelings about moving and says it is not right for a child of Terri's to live in that house. Preggers Kendra appears in Terri's home, helping her out with pregnancy strategies. Terri then tells her sister that she is faking the pregnancy. Kendra's personality is revealed. Kendra, much to Terri's surprise, tells her to not tell Will and says she will support them. She comes up with the scheme to get someone else's baby, and manipulates Terri into doing so. Throwdown Kendra is first seen calling Terri on the phone while trying to relax, advising her to not let Quinn take prenatal shots because she thinks they made her triplet sons stupid. She is then seen in Dr. Wu's office with Terri, and they try to convince Dr. Wu to listen to them with manipulation and threats. Together she and Terri bully the doctor into using Quinn's sonogram on Terri when Will sees her next. Hairography While advising Quinn, Kendra says that her mother drank alcohol while pregnant with her and Terri and that both she and Terri turned out fine. When Quinn tells her that she's not giving Terri her baby, Kendra panics. She and Terri are later seen brainstorming ways to trick Quinn into giving them the baby, to which Kendra responds smugly that she has a good plan. Kendra coaxes Quinn into babysitting her sons to see what life would be like if she kept the baby. She comments on the fact that Quinn and Puck were able to get her three sons to sleep at the same time by singing a song, as well as get them to take a bath - all of which Kendra was not able to do. This is the last episode in which she appears on Glee. Personality Despite being married and having three sons, she is a shrewd, selfish, haughty, arrogant, nasty and manipulative woman. She is shown to dislike Will, and she is always condescending and critical towards him. The only other person she seems to care for is her younger sister Terri, and even so, Kendra's actions are not exactly decent; she is more than content to lie and manipulate others with insane schemes. She is very similar to her sister this way. Relationships Phil Giardi Their relationship does not appear to be very loving, but isn't exactly hostile. Kendra encourages dishonesty in marriage, and has complete control over her husband's decisions and actions. Appearances Quotes Gallery KENDRA4.png KENDRA3.jpg KENDRA2.jpg KENDRA1.jpg KENDDD.jpg KENDRRRRRRA.jpg Kendra.jpg 271903 original.jpg 334884 1259586640451 full.jpg tumblr ktq4mnxTQs1qa93cao1 500.jpg tumblr m7xqfoDbzp1qaedvuo5 r1 250.gif KEN111.gif KEN222.jpg Tumblr n0pjkq0lTG1trk9rwo3 250.gif Tumblr n0pjkq0lTG1trk9rwo4 250.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Alumni